Some wireless communications networks employ multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS) to broadcast media and/or other transmissions to a plurality of user equipment (UE). In some cases MBMS may be offered only on some carriers in multi-carrier networks. Maintaining service continuity for the UE in such networks can be challenging.